TILL DEATH DO YOU PART
by Slytherin-Girl21
Summary: Lydia starts falling in love with her favorite ghost with the most
1. FORWARD

**TILL DEATH DO YOU PART**

A BeetleJuice Fan fiction

FORWARD

Lydia Deetz, daughter of Charles and Delia Deetz lived in Winter River. She went to an all girls' private school. Lydia wasn't very popular, but what friends she did have were one of a kind. In fact, they were so unique they weren't even human. These friends lived in the Neitherworld, which is a place for the dead. Her best friend though is more special. His name is Beetlejuice. He's known as the ghost with the most.

The only living person that knows about the Neitherworld is Lydia. The only way she can bring Beetlejuice into and out of the land of the living is by calling his name three times.

Whenever Beetlejuice was hanging out with Lydia and her parents, she would make up some lie about who he was. She didn't want her parents to know anything about the Neitherworld or who Beetlejuice really was. The two were inseparable. But those feelings were about to change.


	2. Chapter 1 Lydia's True Feelings

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lydia's True Feelings

It was a typical day for Lydia. She couldn't wait to get out of school so she could visit her best friend of the Neitherworld, Beetlejuice. When school finally let out, Lydia got on her bike and road home as fast as she could. When she got home, she was just about to go to her bedroom when her mom called after her.

"Lydia." She called.

"Yes mother?"

"How was school, dear?"

"Fine mother." When Lydia didn't hear anything more from her mother, she ran down to her bedroom and stood behind her lamp and chanted,

"Though I may be wary still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!" Poof she was gone in a puff of smoke and found herself standing on a cliff with what looked like an old shack. On the front of the building had a sign that read,

"Roadhouse". This was where Beetlejuice lived. The double doors were made of wood and there was a long bone for the handle on both doors. Lydia pulled on the doorbell rope that was attached to a tiny hammer, which hit a small skull. She cracked the door open a little before entering.

"Hello?" she called. "Beetlejuice?" She called.

"Hiya babes!" Beetlejuice said happily. "Come on in." He added. Lydia walked in and shut the door behind her.

"What's shaking?" Beetlejuice asked

"I gotta talk to you about something." Lydia said sounding serious, but a little nervous as well.

"Sure babes. What's on your mind?" Just as Lydia was about to explain, Jacque walked in caring some weights.

"Ah. Ello Lydia. 'Ow are you?" Lydia smiled.

"Hi Jacque. I'm fine thanks." Jacque looked at Beetlejuice.

"Ello Bee attlejuice."

"Hiya Jacque."

"Well I'm off to zee gym." Jacque said happily and walked out the door. Jacque was a weight lifting skeleton who was one of Beetlejuice's roommates.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Bj asked. Again Lydia went to explain what she wanted to tell BJ when they were interrupted for a second time, only this time by Ginger. She was a tap dancing spider who lived in the walls of the Roadhouse.

"Hey you guys wanna see my new dance?" She asked.

"Not really" BJ said sounding annoyed at the spider. She frowned at him, but started dancing anyways.

"She's always been wrapped up in her dancing" Beetlejuice said and juiced Ginger to cause her legs to tangle up.

"Beetlejuice." Lydia said.

"What?" He said making it sound like he did nothing wrong. Lydia rolled her eyes. Ginger finally got her legs untangled. She looked at Beetlejuice and gave him a

"Humph" before climbing back into the wall.

"So". BJ said to Lydia when they were sure there'd be no more interruptions.

"You know what?" Lydia said. "It's nothing important." She smiled at him, but he could tell it was fake and she was hiding something from him, but he wasn't sure what. She quickly turned away from her friend so he wouldn't see her true emotion. A moment later, Lydia felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw come on Lyds. You can tell me anything." Beetlejuice reassured her. Lydia wiped her eyes and turned to face her friend.

"These past couple years we've gotten to be really close." Lydia said. "And well."

"Well what?" BJ said.

"Well I think I'm falling in love with you." She said finally.

"Whoa! The "L" word" BJ said.

"I can't help it, BJ" Lydia lowered her head. Beetlejuice was speechless. He didn't know how to react. He looked down at Lydia for a moment. Before Lydia knew it, Beetlejuice pulled Lydia into his arms. She wrapped her arms around her best friend. After a few moments, Lydia looked into BJ's eyes. Then with great surprise, Beetlejuice kissed Lydia on the lips.

"Well I guess I'd better be going." Lydia started for the door. Right before Lydia walked out the door, she sighed heavily and muttered something which Beetlejuice caught only the words,

"Wish I were dead" and "Together forever." Lydia walked back up the cliff side roads that lead to a floating door that lead back to the real world. Once again she found herself standing in her bedroom. She looked around the room before going upstairs to join her dad stepmother.


	3. Chapter 2 Sandworm Attack

Chapter Two "Sandworm Attack" 

When Jacque came back from his walk he saw Beetlejuice just standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"beeattlejuice, are you okay?" He waved his bony hand in front of BJ's face. BJ came back to reality.

"Sorry Jacque." He said. "After you and Ginger left, Lydia told me something major. I'm still trying to process it all."

"Well what did she say?" Jacque asked looking concerned.

"She told me that she was falling on love with me." Beetlejuice said. A moment later, Bj's head started spinning.

"Get a grip on yourself beeattlejuice ." Jacque said. Beetlejuice grabbed his head to stop it from spinning.

"You're right." Bj said.

Back at the Deetz's, Lydia walked down the hall to her bedroom after visiting with her parents. She sat on her four post bed and thought to herself,

"Why did I tell him how I really felt? He probably hates me now." She felt herself blush furiously though at the thought of when he kissed her. She was so lost in thought; she didn't even notice Beetlejuice in her vanity mirror.

"Hiya babes." He said. Lydia gasped and turned around.

"Beetlejuice." She said acting surprised. Lydia got odd her bed and chanted,

Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Bj floated through the mirror and was now in Lydia's bedroom. There was a moment's silence, then Lydia told BJ,

"I have to go out and take some pictures for a school project." She walked out of her bedroom. Beetlejuice disappeared leaving a bat, an eyeball and and tin can in his wake. Lydia walked outside and beetlejuice reappeared floating by her side. He followed close behind her as they headed for the woods. Lydia was taking pictures. They were walking a little ways when Bj asked,

"Are you unhappy with your life?" This caught Lydia off guard.

"Pardon me" She asked him. Beetlejuice now had Lydia's full attention.

"Are you unhappy with you life?" He repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked.

"Well I heard what you said as you were leaving the Roadhouse." Bj said. Lydia blushed a little not looking into Bj's eyes.

"Is it true then? You want to end your life?" Lydia thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"Why babes?' He asked. "Don't we have just as much fun as is?"

"You don't understand, BJ" Lydia said. "It's not that we don't have fun. It's just that I want to be with you for all eternity."

"And you will be soon enough, babes, but it's not worth killing yourself over it just to be joined with me in the afterlife." Beetlejuice said. "Besides." Beetlejuice said as if reading Lydia's mind. "Your parents would miss you." Lydia sighed, but knew he was right. Lydia got what she needed for her school project.

"I know what'll cheer you up." BJ told Lydia. Lydia looked at BJ.

"We could go back to the Neitherworld." Beetlejuice said and smiled some. Lyida nodded her head in agreement.

"Just say the magic "B" words and we'll be there." Beetlejuice said.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice Beetlejuice." Lydia chanted. In an instant, they both reappeared back in the Neitherworld.

"Bonjour, Lydia." Jacque called to Lydia.

"Hi Jacque." Lydia said with a smile on her face. The Neitherworld was one place Lydia was truly happy. Beeteljuice on the other hand liked it as well except there was only one thing he truly feared and that was the sandworms.

"I have an idea." Beetlejuice said. "Lets go on a picnic."

"Sounds good to me." Lydia said. Some of the food BJ packed for himself was rather revolting. Even though Lydia has known Beeteljuice for a long time, it's still hard to get over even the grossest habits of his.

When they got everything packed, they loaded the stuff into their monster of a car, the dragster of doom they call Doomie. Doomie wasn't just an ordinary car. It was a living creature with a mind of its' own. The only downfall Doomie had was if he saw a dog or if he was irritated he turned into a raging monster. A ware car if you will.

Doomie drove Lydia and BJ down the road. Beetljuice was looking for a good spot to picnic. After a few moments, BJ called out,

"Park over there Doomie." Doomie beeped happily. He pulled over by some palm trees and a small lake. Beetlejuice got the picnic basket and Lydia got the blanket from the car.

The weather was decent and and the sky had a reddish yellow glow. Lydia laid out the blanket and BJ took everything out of the basket. They were about to enjoy their meal when the ground started trembling.

"What's going on?!" Lydia yelped. "Earth quake!" She yelled. Up from the ground sprouted a monstrous sandworm.

"Worse!" Yelled Beetlejuice. "Sandworm!!!" He screamed. Lydia and BJ ran for the car. The sandworm went to snap, but missed Beeteljuice, but caught Lydia by her cloak. Lydia screamed.

"Lydia!" Beetlejuice yelled.

"Help me, Beetlejuice!" Lydia yelled. Beetlejuice's feet froze and became ice icicles. Even though he was terrified, he had mustered up enough juice to unthaw and save Lydia from the sandworm.

After Beetlejuice scared off the sandworm, Lydia ran to BJ. Her knees were trembling from fear. Beeteljuice held Lydia in his arms.

"Are you alright, babes?" Bj asked. Lydia didn't answer. She was still in shock." I almost lost you babes." Beetlejuice said. He held her tighter. "Damned sandworms." He added. "Come on. Lets get you home" He told her. He loaded the rest of the stuff in the car. Lydia had been in dangerous situations with BJ before, but almost being eaten by a sandworm takes the cake.

All the way back to the Roadhouse, Lydia didn't say a word. When they finally reached their destination, got out of the car, Lydia turned to BJ and said,

"I don't ever wanna be in that situation again,"

"Who would?" Bj said.

"Thanks for rescuing me." She told him.

"What are friends for?" Bj asked.


	4. Chapter 3 A Terrible Vision

Chapter Three A Terrible Vision 

Lydia and Beetlejuice walked to the floating door that led to Lydia's world.

"I don't wanna go home quite yet." Lyds told BJ.

"Would you like to come in and relax for a while, maybe spend the night?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Lydia said. They walked into the Roadhouse. Night was approaching. It had been a long day. BJ looked around.

"Would you like to sleep in my coffin bed, Lyds?" He asked Lydia.

"Where will you sleep?" Lydia asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Beetlejuice said. Beetlejuice tucked Lydia in his bed. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Beetlejuice leaved down and kissed Lydia goodnight. As Beetlejuice was walking away, Lydia called after him.

"B.J." Beetlejuice turned around.

"Yeah, babes?" He asked

"I just wanted to thank you for being my best friend." Making sure there weren't any beetles in his teeth, BJ walked over to Lydia and kissed her softly on the lips. Lydia wrapped her arms around him as they continued kissing. Beetlejuice wasn't exactly the mushy type of ghost, but he had a soft spot for Lydia. He stopped kissing her long enough to whisper,

"You're welcome. And thank you." He tucked Lydia back into bed.

"G'night, BJ" Lydia said. "I love you."

"Night, Lyds" Bj said and floated into the living room and laid on the couch. He signed heavily before falling asleep.

Lydia pulled the covers over her, snuggled down and finally falling asleep herself. Midway through the night, Lydia was tossing and turning in her sleep. It was apparent she was fighting off a bad dream.

Lydia was in her bedroom ready to call on her favorite ghost with the most.  
Making sure no one was in hearing range.

"Knowing that I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly

haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

BJ floated through Lydia's mirror.

"It's show time!" Bj said.

The visions seemed to pop in and out of focus.

Lydia didn't know her stepmother was hiding in the closet spying

on her and Beetlejuice. Delia waited for the opportune moment

"Ready to go to the Neitherworld, babes?" BJ asked.

"You bet I am." Lydia said happily.

"No so fast" Delia said. She opened the closet door. She looked

at Beetlejuice.

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere."

"Mother!" Lydia gasped. "I-I can explain." Lydia stuttered.

Another image appeared in Lydia's dream.

"I forbid you to hang around this-this disgusting creature." Delia

said.

"But he's my best friend." Lydia said almost in tears. Delia

Learned of Beetlejuice's name and said it three times sending him back

to the Neitherworld.

"Lydia!" Cried Beetlejuice. The last sound She heard was his voice

trailing off as he disappeared.

"NO!" Lydia yelled.

Lydia sat strait up and looked around. There was very little light in the room. She had almost forgotten where she was. It was nearly three a.m. Lydia turned on a lamp that was on a nearby table. Afraid to go back to sleep, Lydia crept into the living room to check on Beetlejuice. He was still sleeping on the couch. Lydia was still in her plum colored PJ gown when she walked outside. She found an old bench sitting by the door so she sat down. She looked across the street and saw smoke rising out the Monster across the street's smoke stack.

The sky was still a dark blue with a little violet swirled in. A rooster skeleton was sitting on a perch at the edge of the cliff.

Lydia was lost in thought that she didn't notice Ginger had joined her.

"What are you doing up so early. Lydia?" She asked.

"What?" Lydia said finally acknowledging the spider. Ginger repeated the question.

"Oh. I, uh, I couldn't sleep." Lydia said.

"Are you and Beetlejuice fighting?" Ginger asked.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Lydia said. "I've been having these dreams about my step mother banning me from seeing Beetlejuice ever again. It's always the same dream. She paused for a moment before finishing. "I figured if I were closer to BJ by spending the night here, I wouldn't have these horrible dreams."

"You know whatever happens, Beetlejuice will see to it that the two of you will never stray." Ginger patted Lydia on the arm.

Back inside the Roadhouse, Beetlejuice had awakened. He stretched and sat on the couch for a minute or two before walking to his bedroom to check on Lydia. To his surprise, she wasn't there.

"Lyds?" He called looking around for her. "Lydia." He called again.

Lydia was still sitting on the bench with Ginger when BJ emerged.

"There ya are, Lyds." He said. "I was looking for ya."

"Oh. Sorry. I couldn't sleep." Lydia said.

"Morning Beetlejuice." Ginger said before hopping off the bench.

"Hiya Ginge."

"See ya Lydia." Ginger said before scurrying back inside the Roadhouse. Beetlejuice sat on the bench with Lydia.

"So what's bugging ya?" Beetlejuice said and he instantly turned into a roach. Lydia retold Beetlejuice about her reoccurring dreams she's been having.

"Don't worry Lyds." Bj said. "I won't let anything or anyone stand in the way of our friendship. Nothing can keep me away from you that easy." Beetlejuice out an arm around Lydia and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat on the bench in silence for the remainder of the morning watching the sun come up.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Lydia walked back into the Roadhouse to change back into her black outfit with the red spider web cloak. Beetlejuice followed shortly after. Lydia looked at her watch and realized what time it was.  
"Sorry BJ. I gotta run or I'll be late for school." She hugged him and ran out the door of the Roadhouse and through the door into her world. She appeared in her bedroom and she quickly put on school clothes, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. She hopped on her bike and rode to school.  
When Lydia got to school, her two friends, Bertha and Prudence were waiting for her. The three girls walked inside. When they got inside. When they got inside, they took their seat in Ms. Shannon's classroom.  
"When we last met, you were asked to do a project that showed your interests which are now due today." Ms. Shannon announced to the class.  
"Who would like to go first?" Ms. Shannon asked. Lydia raised her hand.  
"Like, we all know what type of freak show this will be." Clair Bruster whispered to her friends. They giggled. Clair Bruster was a snobby, rich girl whom Lydia loathed. She heard the comment she said to her friends, but chose to ignore and went on sharing her project with the rest of the class. Just as a she was showing the class the pictures she took the previous day, out from no where, Beetlejuice appeared in one of the photos Lydia hadn't shown yet. "Hi babes." The voice came. Lydia gasped. "Something the matter, Ms. Deetz?" Ms. Shannon asked. "She probably scared herself with one of her pictures." Clair said snickering. A couple students started laughing. "That's not very nice" Prude said. "Now class. Settle down." Ms. Shannon said. She turned her attention back to Lydia. "Ms. Deetz?" She said. Lydia looked at Ms Shannon. "Um, no ma'am." She said and looked back down at her pictures. Beetlejuice was no longer there. Lydia finished her presentation and sat back down next to her friends. About an hour later, after students finished their presentations, the ball rang indicating lunch break. Since it was a nice day, Lydia decided to eat her lunch under an oak tree outside. A few moments later, Lydia heard a small popping noise inches away from her. A black and white stripped spider appeared on the tree. "Hi BJ" Lydia said. "How's it going, babes?" The tiny voice asked. "Horrible." Lydia said as the spider crawled down the tree and onto Lydia's knee. There was another pop and Beetlejuice turned himself into a squirrel. "Why horrible?" BJ asked. "It's Clair" Lydia said. "She gets your goat, doesn't she?" Beetlejuice asked. All of a sudden a goat appeared in front of them. Lydia gasped. The goat was about ready to charge. Lydia quickly got to her feet and moved. BJ disappeared in a little cloud of smoke. The goat hit the tree and knocked itself out. Beetlejuice reappeared on Lydia's shoulder. The goat disappeared. BJ heard all about Clair in Lydia's past rants and raves and knew what a pest she was.   
Twenty minutes later, the second bell rang. Lydia sighed. "I gotta get back to class, Beetlejuice. I'll see ya." She kissed the squirrel on the head and put him on a low tree branch. Beetlejuice watched Lydia walk back inside the school building. "Hmm. Sounds like Clair could use a lesson." Beetlejuice said to himself. He vanished off the branch with a bat, an eyeball, and a tin can left in his wake.   
A couple hours later, school let out and the kids came walked out of the building. Beetlejuice disguised himself as a dog. When he saw Lydia come out he said, "Psst." Just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped in her tracks then walked over to the dog. "Come on Lyds. Say the magic B words." It said. Lydia made sure no one was paying attention. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Beetlejuice appeared as himself, then there was a poof of smoke and Beetlejuice came Bettyjuice. When Lydia saw Clair and her friends coming out of the school, she looked at Beetlejuice. She knew he was thinking of something devious. "What are you going to do?" Lydia asked him. BJ chuckled. "I'm gonna teach that Clair a lesson." When Clair and her friends were within earshot, Bettyjuice called her over. "Hey Clair!" She looked over at BJ "Like, yuck! It's Lydia's disgusting friend, Betty what's-her-name." Clair said. "Ohh! Thanks for the compliment." Bettyjuice said happily. "You're looking a little pale, Clair" BJ said and zapped Clair to make her head shaped like a bucket. Clair took out her compact mirror and screamed at the shape of her head. Lydia giggled. Anytime Clair was in agony, it made Lydia's day. A couple seconds later, Clair's head returned to normal. "Keep teasing Lydia and I'll grantee you'll look a lot worse." Betty said. "Humph" Clair said and stalked off with her friends following behind. Bettyjuice cackled with joy. "I get a kick out of tormenting Clair." BJ said and turned into a floating boot. Lydia grabbed the floating boot and quickly put it in the basket on the front of her bike so no one would get suspicious. She got on her bike and headed home. Halfway home, the boot vanished in a puff of smoke and Beetljuice reappeared as himself floating by Lydia she rode her bike the rest of the way home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five A Day At The Shocking Mall 

"Beetlejuice." Lydia said as they walked in the house.

"Hmm?" BJ said.

"I've done some thinking about what I said earlier. I've come to my senses." Lydia and BJ got into Lydia's bedroom. She sat in her bed and looked up at BJ as he was floating above her.

"I've decided not to kill myself. I mean I have my whole life ahead of me."

"That and I'd hate to be the blame of your demise." Bj said. He floated lower so he was eye level with Lydia.

"Lydia." Delia's voice came from outside Lydia's door.

"It's mother. Quick, BJ hide." Lydia said. Beetlejuice vanished and became a picture up on Lydia's wall. Delia opened the door. Both Delia and Charles were standing in the doorway.

"We need to run some errands. Do you want to join us?" Delia asked.

"Uh, no that's okay. Besides, I have homework to do." Lydia said. Charles looked over at the picture that was hanging on the wall.

"Where did you get that awful picture from?" Charles asked. Lydia looked at the picture that BJ turned himself into.

"I um, got it from a friend." Lydia said and smiled innocently.

"Well we'll be back shortly dear." Delia said. Her and Charles left the bedroom. Lydia watched her parents walk down the hall. When they were out of sight, Lydia said to the picture,

"The coast is clear." It vanished off the wall and Beetlejuice was himself again.

"Whoa. That was a close one." BJ said.

"You're telling me." Lydia said.

Lydia walked over to the window to watch the car pull out of the driveway. Beetlejuice floated back up in the air.

"Let's say we go back to the Neitherworld ." BJ said.

"Sounds great." Lydia said and smiled. "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice" She chanted. Lydia and BJ both vanished in a cloud of smoke. They found themselves standing inside the Roadhouse.

"So what do you have planned for us today, BJ?" Lydia asked.

"Well how about going to the Neitherworld Shocking Mall?" He asked.

"Sounds freaky." Lydia said smiling. They walked outside. BJ looked around then whistled loudly. Doomie came from behind the building and pulled up by the front doors.

"Hi Doomie" Lydia said happily. Doomie beeped. Beetlejuice and Lydia got into the car.

"To the Shocking Mall, Doomie," BJ said. The car was now floating in midair and revved up his engine and too off down the road. They arrived at the mall ten minutes later.

"Well here we are. The Neitherworld's Shocking Mall." BJ said.

"Freaky." Lydia said They got out of the car and walked up to the entrance.

"Hello." Came a voice

"Who said that?" Lydia said looking around, bit not seeing anyone.

"I did." The voice said. It was coming from the door.

"What's that?" Lydia asked BJ.

"A doorman." BJ said. The door swung open and Lydia and Beetljuice walked in the mall. They looked around the stores for a while. They went into a jewelry shop. Lydia saw a bat necklace and earrings to match.

"Deadly vou!" Lydia said. BJ walked over to view the necklace and earrings.

"It's defiantly you, babes." BJ said smiling. Lydia brought the earrings and necklace to the check out. The clerk was a skeleton. After they left the store, they continued down the hall. A store caught BJ's attention.

"Oh boy!" He squealed. "An all you can eat beetle buffet!" His mouth started watering. He took off so fast, Lydia barley had time to keep up. She caught up with him at the buffet about five minutes later. Beetlejuice took one of the beetles out of the bag and ate it with a loud crunch. The way Beetlejuice ate beetles was enough to turn anyone's stomach.

Delia and Charles pulled into the driveway. They carried in the bags into the house.

"Lydia we're home." Delia called. There was no answer from Lydia's

bedroom. Delia walked down to Lydia's room. She cracked the door open.

"Lydia?" She called. The bedroom was empty. "I wonder where she could be." Delia said out loud.

"She probably went to her friend's house." Charles said. Delia frowned. She closed the door and her and Charles walked down the hall and into the living room.

Lydia and BJ were still browsing the stores at the mall.

"This mall is way cooler than the ones we have back home." Lydia said. An hour had gone by since they arrived at the mall.

"We should probably be going." Lydia told BJ. They exited the mall where Doomie was waiting for them. They got into the car and headed back to the Roadhouse.

"Thanks for a good time at the mall, BJ"

"No problem at all, babes."

"I better get going" Lydia said. She chanted the magic B words and she was gone in a flash. The door from the Neitherworld appeared in the back yard of the Deetz's. She walked in the back door that lead into the kitchen.

"Mother I'm home." Lydia called. She walked into the living. Charles was watching TV while Delia was working on a new painting.

"Did you get your homework done?" Delia asked.

"What?" Lydia asked forgetting she told her mother that she has homework due.

"Your homework." Delia said.

"Oh right." Lydia said. "Yup. Got it all done." Lydia lied. "I'm going to my room now. She said. She looked at her parents before turning on her heel and heading to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Beetlejuice's Past**

Lydia decided to take a hot relaxing bubble bath. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet and let the water run. She poured in the bubbles. A few minutes later Lydia got into the tub.

"Ah, now this is more like it." She said to herself. She closed her eyes and thoughts raced through her mind.

Ever since she met Beetlejuice they've been like peas in a pod, inseparable.

"He's only guy that really understands me." Lydia thought. She sighed deeply. Another thought entered her mind. What would really happen if her parents found out who BJ really was? Lydia was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice her friend was standing in the picture that was hanging on the wall by the tub.

"You're gonna turn into a prune if you stay in there any longer." Beetlejuice said. Lydia's eyes snapped open. She saw B.J. in the picture and screamed.

"Beetlejuice!"

"What!" B.J. whined. Lydia stared at B.J. hopping he would get the hint, but it was apparent he didn't get it. Lydia sighed in annoyance.

"Can't a girl get some privacy?" She said loudly.

"Oh." B.J. said. He looked around and laughed nervously and blushed. "Sorry." B.J. vanished out of the picture. Lydia felt herself blush. She shook her head a little and smiled to herself. She sat there about five more minutes before getting out of the tub. She drained the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Lydia walked out of the bathroom. She looked up and down the hall to make sure the coast was clear. She hurried to her bedroom and walked over to her vanity mirror and flipped it down so that the glass part was facing the floor.

Beetlejuice walked over to one of the walls inside the Roadhouse. He noticed something was different. The mirror was a doorway between the Neitherworld and the outer world looked different. B.J. could no longer see into Lydia's bedroom. All that he could see was the floor.

"Hey" B.J. said.

Lydia finished getting dressed. She heard Beetlejuice's voice coming from the mirror. She walked over and spun the mirror so that B.J. was visible.

"Sorry B.J." Lydia said. "Had to do that." Before Beetlejuice could reply, there was a knock at Lydia's bedroom door. B.J. ducked out of sight. The door opened. It was Delia.

"Everything okay in here?" She asked. "I heard screaming." Delia added.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I, uh, was taking a bath and I noticed I had a zit on my nose." Lydia said.

"That's funny. I don't see any zits on your nose." Delia said. On that note, B.J. zapped Lydia and a big zit appeared on her nose. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"Oh my." Delia said now seeing the unsightly pimple. "Well put some cream on that and it should clear up in no time." She smiled sweetly at Lydia and left the room. Lydia made sure the coast was clear before turning back to her vanity mirror.

"Beetlejuice." Lydia said warningly. B.J. cackled loudly.

"Sorry babes. Had to do something to convince your mother." He Beetlejuiced Lydia's nose back to normal.

"Everything okay, dear?" Charles asked Delia.

"Everything is fine, Charles. Lydia just had a pimple on her nose." Delia explained.

Lydiastudied Beetlejuice for a moment.

"B.J. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you.

"Ask away, babes." B.J. said.

"How did you die?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." He said. "Just say the "B" words and I'll tell you. Lydia said his name three times. B.J. floated through the mirror and was now in Lydia's bedroom. Lydia backed up. B.J. was floating in the air and Lydia sat Indian style on her bed.

"It all started six hundred years ago." Beetlejuice began.

The year was 1390; Beetlejuice was living with his parents, Gnat and Bee. His father was working on the farm they had while his mother stayed home. Beetlejuice was always playing pranks on people even when he was a kid in school.

"You know, B.J." Gnat said. "One of these days you're gonna pull one of your foolish pranks on the wrong person and you may not be so lucky. You're gonna get yourself hurt, or worse."

Beetlejuice waved a hand at his father.

"No way." He said ignoring his father's warnings.

Gnat and Bee were poor. Beetlejuice was always looking for ways to earn money. More often than not, not always the most honest ways, but he did what he knew best; conning people into giving him their money.

"Little did I know that last prank cost me my life." B.J. told Lydia

"Obviously." She said. "You'd think you'd learn your lessons after that." Lydia added

"You'd think" B.J. said. He went on with his story.

One day B.J. decided to take a walk through the village they lived in. He wanted to see whom he could con and play tricks on. He hid behind a tree when a gentleman was walking by. B.J. stuck his foot out and tripped the gentlemen. When he fell, B.J. was rolling on the ground laughing. The gentlemen got up and brushed himself off. Beetlejuice waited for the guy to get upset. He sat up and the gentleman turned around and said,

"Young man. I have been watching you for quite some time now. You and all your nasty pranks you've been pulling on people."

"What can I say? I'm a natural." B.J. said.

"That wasn't a compliment." The stranger said. "For your actions, I must teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

B.J.'s facial expression turned serious. Before Beetlejuice had time to react, the stranger pointed at BJ's chest and B.J. felt a pain so strong it was nothing he'd ever experienced before. Before he knew it, B.J. felt all life from his body leave him. His cold corpse fell to the ground.

"You will remain in the Neitherworld forever and cannot return to the outer world unless someone summons you by calling your name three times." The stranger said and on that note, made B.J. disappear.

Beetlejuice was lying on the rocky ground when he heard voices above him.

"Sackly Vou. It seems we 'ave a new soul." B.J. heard one voice say. By the sounds of him, he was French.

"Yeah. Maybe we should help him out and show him around." Said the other voice. It sounded small and rather squeaky.

"'Ello miser." Jacques said to B.J. B.J.'s eyes slowly opened. Above him he saw a skeleton wearing red shorts and a blue shirt. Beside him stood a medium sized pink spider wearing tap shoes.

"Where am I?"" B.J. asked. Before they could answer, B.J. noticed the color of his skin. It was not flesh colored anymore, but a pale lavender color. His fingertips were red. He checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one.

"Oh my god. I'm dead. But how can this be? I'm awake." B.J. said. "Am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming. You are in fact dead. The reason you're awake is because you're a ghost." Ginger said.

"Oh. Okay." B.J. "That explains that." He added still not quite sure that's what happened. "Who are you two?" He asked. "And where am I?"

"I'm Ginger and that's Jacques La Lean." The spider said.

"Who are you?" Jacques asked in his French accent.

"Beetlejuice, but my friends call me B.J."

"Well judging how you used to treat people, it seems to moi that you did not 'ave many friends." Jacques said. He pulled B.J. to his feet. "Well beeattlejuice, looks like Ginger and I will be showing you the ropes about the Neitherworld.

"What's the Neitehrworld?" B.J. asked.

"This place you're in right now. It's the place where the dead roam free." Ginger said.

"And how did you die, Ginger. Did you eat a bad spider?" Beetlejuice joked. He looked at Jacques and asked,

How do I get out of here?" Jacques rolled his eyes.

"And I thought I was zee bone 'ead." Jacques said. "You can't leave here because you're dead."

"Oh right forgot about that." B.J. said.

"The dead can't be with the living." Jacques added. Beetlejuice sighed. This was just too much to comprehend. But deep down this would be where he'd have to remain.

"Then later that day Ginger and Jacques showed me around and strange enough I met that same guy who took my life and that's when he told me about how I could set free." B.J. told Lydia in conclusion to his story.

"By calling your name three times." Lydia said.

"Exactly." B.J. said. He smiled at Lydia. "Which led me to you."

Lydia blushed a little

"I'm glad I got to know you, B.J." She said and walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Me too, babes. Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT The next day, the girls were in Miss Shannon's class. 

"Did you hear? Lydia is in the hospital," Prudence said. The classroom was buzzing about Lydia's absents. Miss Shannon walked into the classroom.

"Yeah." Bertha said. "I heard it was Clare's fault."

"What?! Clare exclaimed. "Like, I didn't put Lydia in the hospital.

"Settle down class." Miss Shannon said. The girls got quiet. Miss Shannon started her lessons.

Beetlejuice wasted no time in getting to the hospital to see Lydia. Still no progress since the last time he was there. Then, something went wrong. The machines were beeping rapidly. The nurse rushed in then called for the other doctors.

"What's going on?" B.B. heard a girl's voice behind him. It was Lydia, only it wasn't. It was her ghost.

"Babes." B.J. said. "You need to get back to your body or you'll die." Lydia looked over at her body.

None even noticed B.J. standing there talking to thin air.

"But I want to be with you." Lydia protested.

"We can't get a pulse." Once doctor said in the background.

"We're loosing her." The nurse said. Both B.J. and Lydia looked over at the doctors trying to save Lydia's body. Just then they heard a noise just justified Lydia's life. It was the sound of a flat line.

"We've lost her." The nurse said

"Call it," the doctor said.

"Lydia…" Beetlejuice sighed. In his twisted mind, he was glad that Lydia choose to be with him, but at the same time felt guilty.

The doctors walked into the waiting room to tell the Deetz of the horrible news.

"Come on babes." B.J. said "There's nothing more for us here." He took ahold of hand and with a pop, the returned to the Neitherworld.

When they got back to the Roadhouse, Lydia said,

I'm sorry, B.J. I just wanted to be with you for forever." B.J. took her in his arms and hugged her tight and kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Don't worry, babes. I'll take care of you" B.J. said. He looked down at her and smiled.

Later on, Clare Brewster was on trial then sentenced to 10 years in juvenile jail for the case of Lydia's death.

Meanwhile, Lydia and Beetlejuice had never been happier now that they were together for the rest of their afterlives.


	9. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Lydia's Demise

Night was falling quickly. B.J. and Lydia were still hanging out in her bedroom. Delia knocked on the door.

"Lydia, dear." Delia called. B.J. disappeared and reappeared as a vase on Lydia's nightstand. "Time for bed, dear." Delia called from out in the hall.

"Okay mother." Lydia called to her. She walked over to the door listening for Delia's fading footsteps indicating that Delia was leaving.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, then." Beetlejuice said as he started floating toward the vanity mirror.

"Don't go." B.J. heard Lydia say. He stopped. BJ was floating where he stopped. He turned around.

"What's wrong, babes?" He asked.

"Will you stay the night?" Lydia asked. B.J. thought the reason she was asking him to stay was because she was thinking about the dream she had about her mom banishing him form her.

"Babes. No one can keep us apart. I promise." Lydia walked over to her bed and got under the covers. She looked back over at B.J. hopping he'd change his mind. B.J. was heading toward the mirror again. Lydia turned her head so she was facing the wall. She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Lyds." BJ said.

"Just go." Lydia said and sniffed again. B.J. lowered his head. He floated to the mirror and was about to go in when he looked over his shoulder at Lydia. After a couple minutes it appeared Lydia cried herself to sleep. B.J. sighed heavily. He turned around and headed toward the bed. He hovered over her for a moment and whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry babes." He floated back to the floor and walked over to the other side of the bed. He laid on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Lydia and kissed her softly on the head.

"I promise I'll always be with you." B.J. whispered to Lydia before falling asleep himself.

Jacques and Ginger were sound asleep when they were awaken by a disturbance not far from the Roadhouse. They went to go warn Beetlejuice about it, but found he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Ginger asked.

"Hmm. Per'aps eh is at Lydia's." Jacques said. They looked around for an oval shape in BJ's wall that connected him to Lydia. Jacques walked over to the mirror. He saw that Beetlejuice was asleep.

"Beeatlejuice." Jacques called quietly to him. No answer. "Pssst." Came a noise. Bj.s. ears perked up. He opened one eye and looked over toward Lydia's mirror to find Jacques standing on the other side. B.J. yawned then floated out of bed.

"What's going on?" B.J. said quietly as not to wake Lydia.

"There eez something going on over 'ere and we need you 'elp." Jacques said. B.J. looked over his shoulder.

"Alright I'll be right there." He said. B.J. walked over to Lydia's bed and put the covers on her. He walked back to the mirror and disappeared with a bat, eyeball, and a tin can left in his wake He reappeared back in the Neitherworld at the Roadhouse.

The sun was rising. Lydia was awaken by her Dracula alarm clock. Lydia sat up in bed and looked around.

"B.J.?" she said to herself. He wasn't there. She didn't have time to go looking for him due to the fact she had school to tend to. Lydia looked at the mirror hopping Beetlejuice would be there. She sighed heavily then got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Bye mother, bye father." Lydia said as she left out the door. She got on her bike and rode to school. The whole way to school she wondered if she should call him.

"Maybe he got caught up in doing something." Lydia thought. Once she got to school, she parked her bike at the bike rack and walked inside.

"So what's the disturbance?" Beetlejuice asked.

"We're not sure." Ginger said. "We were asleep when we heard this loud rumbling." She added.

"Earthquake?" Beetlejuice asked. Before either of them could answer, the ground shook and trembled. The three of them looked behind them and saw in the distance a cloud of dust coming their way. They stood there for a moment waiting to see what was causing the dust cloud. What came next was a horrible beast. B.J.'s eyes bugged.

"Sandworms!" He screamed. But the worst part was there weren't just one sandworm, but three.

"This must be what the disturbance was!" Jacques yelled in his French accent.

"No kidding!" BJ yelled. They took off running as the sandworms were gaining speed.

The whole time Lydia was in school, she didn't see one sign of Beetlejuice anywhere. When school let out Lydia didn't waste any time getting home. She raced to her room and looked into her vanity mirror. Still no B.J.

"Something is seriously wrong." Lydia said to herself. "I better go see what's up." She closed her eyes and chanted Beetlejuice's name three times. She disappeared from her bedroom and reappeared at the Roadhouse. No one was there, or so she thought. She walked outside and looked around. The place was a wreck, more so than usual.

"Beetlejuice." Lydia called.

"Lydia is that you?" Lydia heard a familiar voice call.

"Jacques? Where are you?" She called.

"Over here. Behind the dirt pile." Jacques called. When Lydia walked over to the dirt pile she gasped. All that was there was Jacques's head.

"What happened? Where's the rest of you? Where's Beeje?" Lydia asked Jacques as she picked up his head.

"We got attacked by a group of sandworms." Jacques said. Lydia gasped again."

"Is Beetlejuice okay?"

"I'm not sure." Jacques said sounding concerned.

"We gotta find him!" Lydia said loudly. She took off at a sprint still holding Jacques head like a football. About a block up the road, they saw the three sandworms huddled in a corner.

"Well do something." Ginger told Beetlejuice. B.J. turned into a block of ice. "A fine time to freeze up!" Ginger snapped at him.

Lydia gasped.

"Beetlejuice!" She took off running. Jacques could have told Lydia to stay put had she not had her hand over his mouth. Ginger caught sight of Lydia.

"Lydia!" she called out. One of the sandworms looked behind itself and whipped its tail stopping Lydia and sending her air born. Jacques head flying from her hands.

The sandworm's drool was dripping from its mouth landing on the frozen block of ice that Beetlejuice contained himself in.

"Come on Beetlejuice." Ginger said almost in tears now. "You gotta save us. You're out only hope. Beetlejuice couldn't move, but saw Lydia lying motionless on the ground. Ginger noticed water by her eight feet and looked over to see the ice block was melting. As soon as Beetlejuice's head was free he said,

"Alright you guys asked for it! Iiiiiit's show time!" He shouted warningly at the sandworms. They made a high pitch roaring sound. BJ made his body grow to the size of the sandworms. He made them flee. After defeating the sandworms, BJ ran towards Lydia. She hadn't moved a muscle. There was a small stream of blood coming from Lydia's head. After finding his head, Jacques glued it back on using his Bone Bond glue. Ginger caught up with them a couple minutes later. BJ kneeled by Lydia lifeless body.

"Babes." He said softly. No answer.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital." Ginger said.

"Right." BJ said. "To the Neitherworld's Hospital."

"No." Ginger said. "She needs to go to the one in her world.

"How am I supposed to do that if she's unconscious?" BJ said. He picked Lydia up gingerly. Blood leaking onto his sleeve. "I can only imagine how her parents would react to a ghost bringing her to the hospital." He looked down at Lydia. "Come on Lyds. Speak to me." Beetlejuice said.

"If she doesn't get medical attention quick, she could die because of zee massive head injury." Jacques said.

For one quick moment Beetlejuice thought to himself,

"Well what if she did die? Then we would truly be happy together for all eternity." BJ shook the thought from his mind. That would be selfish.

"We'll head to the Roadhouse and if we're lucky, the doorway to the other side will still be there." BJ said. He gave Lydia to Jacques to hold. He ripped his sleeve off and wrapped it around Lydia's head and took Lydia back into his arms. The three of them hurried back to the Roadhouse. They were in luck. The door was still there.

"Good luck Beeatlejuice." Jacques said. BJ stepped into the doorway and found himself in Lydia's bedroom. He disguised himself as Mr. Beetle man. He floated Lydia and himself out of Lydia's bedroom window. He walked over and pounded on the Deetz's door. Delia opened the door.

"Mr. Beetle man." She said. She looked down at the lifeless body of her daughter. "Oh my God! What happened?" Delia said frantically.

"She needs to get to the hospital." BJ said. Delia called Charles and they rushed to the E.R. After Lydia was admitted, Delia and Charles sat in the waiting room.

Back at the Deetz's BJ was floating back and forth. He looked around and disappeared.

"This is all my fault." BJ said when he got back to the Roadhouse.

"It's not your fault." Ginger said. Just then BJ fell apart.

"Zis is not Zee time to go to pieces, Beeattlejuice." Jacques said. Beetlejuice pulled himself back together. He walked back over at sat on his couch and out his head in his hands.

The doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mr. And Mrs. Deetz?" He asked.

"That's us." Delia said standing up. She walked up to the doctor.

"What happened to our daughter?" Delia asked.

"It appears that she had suffered some brain trauma.

"From what?" Charles asked nervously.

"We're not sure." The doctor told Delia and Charles.

Back at the Roadhouse, Beetlejuice was still grieving. After a moment he stood up.

"I gotta go." BJ said.

"Go where?" Jacques asked.

"To see Lydia." BJ said and vanished. He reappeared blending in looking like a different object listening to hear what room number Lydia was in. Once cleared, BJ popped out of view and appeared as a vase on a table by Lydia's bedside. Lydia's head was wrapped in a bandage and hooked up to various machines. There weren't any doctors in site so BJ turned into his real form. He knelt down by the bed.

"I'm so sorry babes. I feel like this is all my fault." He said softly. He took her hand into his. A tear fell down his cheek. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Just then Delia and Charles walked into the room.

"Mr. Beetle man. What are you doing here?" Delia asked. Beetlejuice quickly wiped his eyes.

"I uh, just came to see Lyds." He said.

"Do you know how she got hurt?" Charles asked him. Of course he knew, but he also knew they'd never believe a stampede of sandworms caused her injury. He had to think of something and quick.

"Lyds was at school when it happened. Her and that Clair Brewster girl got into a fight and Lyds fell and hit her head on a rock." BJ explained.

"I never did like that girl." Delia said.

"I'm really sorry." BJ said. He wouldn't look them in the eye. "I feel this is my fault." BJ half wished it him in this state and not her.

"But it's not your fault, Mr. Beetle man." Delia reassured him. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Delia told him. BJ sighed, took one last look at Lydia before leaving. He walked out into the hall then disappeared.

Doomie was waiting for Beetlejuice by the entrance of the Roadhouse. There was a low beeping, almost sad sounding.

"Lyds is still in the hospital." BJ told Doomie. Doomie sighed heavily.

"She'll be okay, Beeattlejuice." Jacques told BJ as he out a bony hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jacques." BJ said.

"You should get some rest." Jacques said.

"Yeah, maybe." BJ told him. He walked into his bedroom and lay down in his coffin bed. He adjusted the picture he had of Lydia that was on his nightstand. Beetlejuice sighed and closed his eyes.


End file.
